lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Save Nala
Save Nala is a comic inspired by The Lion King. It was published in April of 1998. Plot Save Nala introduces Simba, the prince of the Pride Lands, getting chased by a group of gorillas, who wish to capture him so they can force Simba's father to do whatever they want. As Simba runs from the gorillas, a rockslide occurs on the mountain. At the end of the mountain, the gorillas assume Simba died from the rockslide, but Simba is hiding beside a pile of large stones. So, the gorillas decide to go after Mufasa, while Simba runs back to the Pride Lands, and on the way, it begins to start rain. A flash of lightning strikes a tree stump, and manages to strike Simba's tail tuft as well. Simba runs in pain into a river, and quenches the fire on his tail. Simba approaches his mother, Sarabi, who wants her to comfort him after being chased and burned. She asks her son why he is so afraid and trembling, to which Simba replied he's scared and will never be king. Sarabi again asks what's wrong, but Simba goes into a nearby cave as he chooses to stay in the dark. Some time later, Nala finds Simba, in the cave, and asks if he wants to come out to play, but he says no, and states he'll stay in the cave forever. Nala walks away, and Simba warns her to be careful as it is dangerous. Later, Simba overhears Sarafina, Nala's mother, asking Sarabi had she seen Nala lately. Sarabi replies she did, but that was hours ago. So, Simba wonders if something has happened to her, and decides to swallow his fears and go search for her. He leaves the cave, and sees Nala's pawprints printed on a trail, and follows it to the river. Along the way, Simba sees the footprints of the gorillas he encountered earlier, and assumes the gorillas have taken her. Simba jumps on a log in the river, which leads him to a waterfall. He escapes a crocodile, and successfully finds the gorilla hideout, while seeing a gorilla guarding the main entrance. However, Simba finds a large crack in the hideout cave to which he can enter into. When he enters through the crack, he sees some gorillas with Nala as their captive. Simba lets out a roar in the cave, and the gorillas see the cub thinking he is a ghost. Simba's roar causes the cave stones at the top of the cave to fall on their heads. The gorillas flee in panic, while Simba helps Nala escape from the hideout. Finally, Simba returns Nala to her mother, and Nala tells Sarafina of how Simba saved her, and that she'll marry him one day. Sarafina applauds Simba's bravery, and tells Mufasa and Sarabi to be proud of him and that one day, Simba will be a great king. Trivia * This comic has been released in three countries: Germany and Italy in 1998, and the Netherlands in 2005.https://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=D+97091 Pages Save Nala 1.png Save Nala 2.png Save Nala 3.png Save Nala 4.png Save Nala 5.png Save Nala 6.png References Category:Comics Category:Italian Comics Category:The Lion King comics Category:Media